matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
"Stakeout"
|accuracy = |efficiency/_damage = 57|fire_rate = 67|capacity = 3 (max 300)|mobility = *130 *4 (weight) *90 (post-13.5.0)|cost = 240 (170 in sale)|level_required = 27|attributes = |firing_sound = |theme = Police-themed}} The "Stakeout" is a Primary weapon introduced in the 13.0.0 update. Appearance It has the wooden pump action hold and the wooded handle adjoined with stock.It has the long barrel with 5 long holes. It has the sight that is not used. Strategy It has devastating damage, good fire rate, bad capacity, and excellent mobility. Tips *Aim at the head to deal massive damage. *Due to its low ammo capacity, use it sparingly. *Play in close-ranged maps. *It has a fast firing rate, so you can use this shotgun to kill your enemies fast and effectively. But watch out of its low ammo. *It IS an endgame weapon. Obtain this, and you'll never need another primary. *Every shotgun does have an advantage to kill groups with its spread. From killing mobs, to killing enemies, you have to keep in mind of the range of your enemy. The further you enemy is, the further your bullets will spread apart and the less damage you will do. *Use this weapon against unwary Sniper/Flamethrower users. *Its devastating damage allows you to score many kill streaks. *It can be used to easily decimate enemy mechs or turrets thanks to its high damage. *Try not to stand still while firing this weapon. *Fire the weapon in tight corridors, in maps such as Pool Party. *The weapon is quite light than its default counterpart = Simple Shotgun. It can be used to jump around. *This weapon can be used against melee users (due to the melee weapon's inferior range compared to any ranged weapons). *In Campaign, equipping Turbo Charger is the perfect synergy for the shotgun's high fire rate and Efficiency, so you will not worry about its capacity for a limited amount of time. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Use an area damage weapon. *Avoid engaging its users in close range, to not risk heavy damage. *Its users cannot easily take down air enemies, so rocket jump or use a jetpack to escape its users, but watch out of their unexpefted surprises, such as when they use homing weapons or sniper weapon to retaliate you. *When encountered a user of this weapon in close ranges. Knock them away from you and finish them off immediately after executing the first action. *Avoid the user at close ranges or within tight spaces. *Play in long-range maps often. *Attack its users with a sniper weapon. *Attack when he is reloading (when iron strikes hot). VS Steam Power *Advantages **Has the highest reserve ammo. **Has devastating damage. *Neutral **Limited range. *Disadvantages **Expensive Golden Skin Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It is based on the Ithaca Mag-10 gas-operated/semi-automaric shotgun . *It looks like the Simple Shotgun with the deadly damage, low capacity, and good mobility. *The same applied to the reload, it used to be you just putting it to the floor and pulling back, same explanation from the Simple Shotgun. *The firing sound of this weapon is reminiscent to Steam Power. *This weapon, tied with the Remixed Double-Barreled Shotgun, has the most reserve cartridge supply of all weapons, holding 100 times its capacity it holds upon usage. *It has the shortest ammo of all semi-automatic shotguns. *It is similar to Simple Shotgun but has the following differences: **It has longer barrel. **It has a stock that reduces recoil. **It is semi-automatic. **It has only three rounds on use, but has higher reserve capacity. **It has higher mobility. **It has astonishingly higher damage output. *Its price has heen reduced to 240 from 340 in 14.3.0 update. *It is the longest of all shotguns in the game, hence its barrel length. *This weapon, tied with the Stean Power, has the second lowest capacity of all shotguns. *The firing animation is exactly the same as that of Steam Power's, albeit with one-headshot kill capability. **The same goes for the reloading animation, as stated before. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system. *The word "stakeout" means "a period of secret surveillance of a building or an area by police in order to observe someone's activities." Gallery File:Stakeout_3D_1.png File:Stakeout_3D_2.png File:Stakeout_3D_3.png Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:Shotgun Category:Weapons with Custom Skins Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary